Let's Get Married
by AayMee
Summary: Living in a strange town, they had weird customs. Hating each other a lot, they never knew they were really made to be.
1. The Beginning

**AayMee: **This is a new story. A weird idea I got all of a sudden. It's kind of a drama type of thing in the middle of the story; kind of have a magic thing in here. Not the Cards. Enjoy. (=

**Summary: **In the middle of an unknown forest was an unknown town. In there, the people had their own customs that everyone has to follow. This town was laid a curse which no one was ever to step out or into their town. In this town lived a girl who's almost up to the age of marrying. There was a specific they had to marry and it means to choose their spouse randomly. And it's a forever thing. What if this girl picked someone she hated and they are stuck together forever?

**Key:**

--- Flashback

"" Speech

_Italic_ Thought

( ) Me!

... Skip of scene

**Let's Get Married**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

"Sakura!"

A wavy raven haired girl shouted waving her hand at her best friend. A girl about 16 with long auburn hair turned around. She was looking through a window of an antique jewelry shop.

"Hi Tomoyo! What's wrong?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo ran up to her and breathed heavily.

"It's almost your 16th birthday so I made you a nice outfit. What are you doing here anyway?"

Sakura smiled and pointed at the window.

"That's what I'm looking at."

Tomoyo looked the way her finger was pointing. It was a pendant. A pink cherry blossom one.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Tomoyo squealed. "It'll match your outfit!"

"I wish a boy would give it to me." Sakura leaned closer to the window.

"Is that so?" A voice said with sounds of teasing.

Sakura did not have to turn around to see who he was. She knew his voice anywhere.

"What do you want now, Li?"

"Didn't I tell you, you could call me Syaoran?" He chuckled/

"I don't have time to talk to losers like you." Sakura looks at her watch. "Oh no! My mother! I'll see you later, Tomoyo." And she ran off.

As Sakura is running off to see her mother, I'll tell you a thing or two about this little town. This town does not have a name. But you could call it "Town of No Return." It was named this because once you live in this town you can not leave. This town was cursed by an old witch. No one is allowed in or out. And no one knows about its existence. It's invisible to the human eye outside of the town. Everyone has to follow the same customs. The town is so small the population merely exceeds 100 or 200. Everyone knew one another.

...

"Mother! I'm sorry I'm late." Sakura burst through her home door.

"Oh, it's you. Don't scare your mother like that. I didn't cook dinner tonight. My stomach started hurting." Her mother rubbed her tummy.

Sakura's father died a few months before. After the funeral, Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, found out she has a baby.

"Oh no, what happened?" She ran up to her mother and plopped down on the sofa next to her. "Is little baby hurting its mommy?"

They laughed.

"I'll cook dinner tonight, what do you want to eat tonight?" Sakura stood up.

"Anything's fine. I'll catch some sleep."

You have to know some things about our Sakura here. She is 15 going to 16 in a few months. And when she's 16, she has to marry. And they marry randomly. So not everyone would marry someone they like at first. But at the end, they all live happily ever after. This custom was set because they, meaning, the townspeople, all believed in fate. Sakura hoped it was one person in particular...

"Mother! It's dinnertime."

Nadeshiko came out from her room and sat at the dining table.

Sakura sat across from her and look at her mother, "I have something to ask you..."

Nadeshiko took a bit and said, "Ask away. Is something bothering you?"

"Well, you could say it like that. Nothing big is bothering me but..."

"Just say it."

"Can you tell me how you felt when you were 16?"

"Oh, so that's what you wanted to know... where do you want me to start? Before or after the wedding?"

Sakura put down her bowl and chopsticks. "Start at the beginning. It's story time."

Nadeshiko laughed and she looked down and folded her hands on the table. "Your father and I weren't on friendly terms at first. Not that we hated each other. Just that we never really cared about each other. When it was the day of my wedding, I didn't know it was going to be him. I mean, I did have a crush and I hoped it was him."

Sakura blushed at the thought of this; her mother is just like her.

She continued with her story. "I wasn't really happy that I picked him. But time passed we got along fine, and we fell for each other. And he told me he had loved me since the day he saw me and that was years before the marriage. I never regretted picking him after that. He gave me a great present. And that was you, Sakura." She reached and held on to Sakura's hand.

"Are you worried about your wedding?" Nadeshiko asked as she let go of Sakura's hand and reached for her chopsticks.

"Yeah... after all, this means my life I'm going to be with someone. I don't even know who he is and what if I hate him?"

"I believe in Fate won't let you be with someone you won't like. You do know this custom lets every couple in the town to get together without knowing they are a perfect match. Was there ever a couple in this town that never got along?"

"Well, no... at least none that I know of." Sakura wasn't so sure.

"See? Believe in Fate, believe in yourself." Nadeshiko smiled. "Eat your dinner, it's getting cold."

"Oh." Sakura smiled and ate quietly.

That night she lay in her bed and thought about her 16th birthday and who the person would be. Of course she wished to dream of a certain blue eyed person. Instead that night her dreams were filled of a guy with brown eyes.

...

"H0EEEE! IT'S THAT LATE?!" Sakura screamed as she struggled to put on her school uniform and ran down to the living room to grab her schoolbag.

"Breakfast?" Nadeshiko asked as she brought out a plate of toast and eggs.

"No thanks, mother. I'm going to be late for school again." She said as she grabbed the toast and ran out the door.

She knew everyone in town by heart and every morning no matter she was late or not she would greet everyone she passed by.

"Good morning, Wataki- san" Sakura shouted at the newspaper stand.

"Late again?" He yelled as she ran by.

"Yeah!" She yelled back.

"Good morning, Suzuki-san" Sakura shouted at the flower shop lady as she ran by. "The flowers' looking good today."

"Thanks!" She exclaimed as she handed Sakura a cherry blossom.

She grabbed it and sniffed it. She let out a sigh.

She finally reached the school. She ran up to the classroom and slid open the door. She was breathing hard. She yelled good morning to everyone. She walked to her seat and sat down. She put her head down. _Good, I'm not late._

"Got up late again, Sakura?"

_Why does he have to ruin my perfect morning?_

Sakura scowled. "My life doesn't concern you, Li."

He put on a fake pout. "I was just worried about you."

Sakura knew he was just pretending but she still blushed. She looked away. And she spotted a guy entering the room.

Her heart started beating faster and she felt herself blush. "G-Good morning, Eriol-kun."

"Good morning, Cherry Blossom." He smiled.

Sakura sighed. She had a crush on him since... forever.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun, and Li-kun." Tomoyo said as she sat down next to Sakura.

"Good morning." They all greeted her.

"Sakura, you should stop by my house and try on the outfit I made. Just in case, it needs some fixing."

"Okay, I'll call my mom and tell her I can't cook dinner for her tonight."

"It's almost your 16th birthday, how do you feel?"

"Nervous?" She looked at Eriol. "I don't even know who I'll marry."

Eriol turned around and saw Sakura looking at him. He smiled.

Sakura looked away. Tomoyo saw this and giggled. "I know you wish he's the one."

Sakura blushes. "W-what are you saying? I don't understand."

"Don't act innocent with me, I know you like Eriol and you wish he was the one you would pick on that day."

"Yeah but I don't even know how he feels. I want to marry someone who'll like me just as much I like him... or maybe even more."

Just then, their sensei came in.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, sensei."

Tomoyo and Sakura stopped talking and listened as the teacher tells them about some school news. Little they knew Syaoran had heard everything with the advantage of sitting behind them.

(**AM: **I'm going to skip the school day; it's the same as the Japanese schools. Actually they are in Japan. Just somewhere not on an ordinary map. Anyway, Sakura and Tomoyo are at Tomoyo's house, trying on the outfit.)

"Wow, this really is pretty." Sakura exclaimed as she held out her hands and twirled around. It was a pink kimono that was very tight at the waist part to shape her body out more. There were cherry blossom flowers every here and there. The bottom was long and was trailing.

"Something's still missing." Tomoyo said thinking hard.

"I think it's perfect already."

"Who do you'll marry?" Tomoyo asked while she was still thinking.

"I don't know. I hope it's Eriol." She sighed just thinking about him it makes her all happy and everything.

"Imagine it was Li."

Sakura scowled. "You had to mention him."

Tomoyo looked at her. "Why do you hate him so much? You two used to be best friends. I remember you two did everything together."

Sakura sighed and sat on Tomoyo's bed and Tomoyo grabbed a chair and sat in front of Sakura.

"I remember it like it was only yesterday..."

---

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

"Hi, Sakura. I'm hungry. I forgot to bring my lunch." He sighed.

Sakura smiled and took out her lunch box. "No worry! We could share, I brought extra."

Syaoran smiled. "Sakura, you're the best." And he took the chopsticks and ate a sushi.

"This tastes great. Who made it?"

"I did."

Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled, "Whoever marries you is so darn lucky."

Sakura blushes.

"Syaoran!"

They turned around and saw a girl running up to them.

"Hi Miki." Syaoran said with a blush.

"Hi Miki." Sakura said angrily as she ate her lunch.

"Syaoran, we're going to the movies tonight right?" Miki asked she sat next to him.

Sakura looked at them two. "You two are going out?"

"Yeah, didn't Syaoran tell you?"

"You're going to the movies tonight? Syaoran, you promised..."

Syaoran cut her off with a smile. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow; I'll talk to you later." And they ran off to join Miki's friends.

"...to celebrate my birthday with me." Sakura said silently.

...

"You went to the movies with her over my birthday. I thought we were friends." Sakura yelled at him angrily.

"You're mad at only that? I could make it up to you, we could go somewhere today." Syaoran said starting to walk away.

"It's not only that!" He walked back.

"What other things are there?"

"Don't you understand? I thought we were friends. Best friends. You picked a girl over me... I thought you knew this friendship meant a lot to me." Sakura looked away.

Syaoran stuck his hands into his pockets. "I do know Sakura. But don't you understand I like her a lot? I'm almost sure she's different from any other girl I've dated."

"There were more girls? Is that why you were never there when I needed you? Like the time, this guy was hurting me?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "WH0A. This guy was hurting you? And you never told me?"

Sakura wouldn't look at him. "See, you didn't even know that. And that was only a few months ago."

"I'm not letting go of Miki just because you don't like it."

Sakura turned to glare at him. "It's not that I don't like her, it's just that you were never there for me after you met her. And I feel really lonely; I thought we do everything together."

Syaoran looked away, "Then you should learn to be independent."

Sakura could feel her angry rise and hot tears streaming down. "I never want to see you ever again!" And she ran away.

Syaoran wasn't exactly happy either, he was sad.

---

"And that's why I hate him." Sakura said looking away avoiding Tomoyo's eyes.

Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura looked at her strangely. "What's so funny?"

Tomoyo grinned. "I know you don't hate him."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know you like him."

**AayMee: **HiYAAA! This story was an idea I got out of no where. I really enjoy writing it. I hope you like reading you. Thank you for reading it. Remember to review. I would like to read what you have to say about my story. =)


	2. Unexpected Things

**AayMee: **Thank you for reading my story!

**Summary: **In the middle of an unknown forest was an unknown town. In there, the people had their own customs that everyone has to follow. This town was laid a curse which no one was ever to step out or into their town. In this town lived a girl who's almost up to the age of marrying. There was a specific they had to marry and it means to choose their spouse randomly. And it's a forever thing. What if this girl picked someone she hated and they are stuck together forever?

**Key:**

--- Flashback

"" Speech

_Italic_ Thought

( ) Me!

... Skip of scene

**Thank Yous: **

Twilight-star1: Okay maybe Sakura's mad at Syaoran for something too little but if you read on you'll see there's more to her flashback. Thank you for you opinion I really appreciate it.

Starbolt1218: Thank you for reading my story. Here's the update. ;]

Stephanie: Thank you, I will!

Dreamboat: I like my stories to be unique. Thank you, I want to see the ending too! =D

**Recap of last chapter:**

"And that's why I hate him." Sakura said looking away avoiding Tomoyo's eyes.

Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura looked at her strangely. "What's so funny?"

Tomoyo grinned. "I know you don't hate him."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I know you like him."

**Let's Get Married**

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Things**

"Me like him? Are you okay, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked avoiding Tomoyo's eyes.

Tomoyo got up. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I respect your privacy." She started walking out the door.

Sakura looked at her go. "Where are you going?"

Tomoyo turned and smiled. "You came this long, and I didn't serve you any tea. I'll get us some cake."

"T-thank you."

And Tomoyo left. Behind the door, "Sakura does like him, she just don't know her own feelings."

...

"There are only few more weeks till your birthday!" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura fidgeted in her seat. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because all women at their 16th birthday-wedding are the most beautiful. I know you can't wait."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I could hardly wait."

"Come on, you should be happy."

"You seem to be happier than I am."

"That's because I'm happy for you."

Just then Eriol came through the door.

"Good morning Sakura... Tomoyo."

Sakura smiled and blushed. "G-good morning, Eriol."

Tomoyo didn't turn around and said quietly, "Good morning."

The teacher came in.

"Ohayo gozaimasu class.

The sensei started telling about some school news just before the first period bell rang.

Eriol, who sat behind Tomoyo, tapped on her shoulder. He looked at the people around him to see if anyone was overhearing. He saw everyone was talking with someone else and he whispered in Tomoyo's ear, "Meet me under our tree."

Tomoyo was startled but she slowly nodded.

They made sure no one heard. But one person heard it all.

RiNGGGG.

...

"Eriol, are you okay? Anyone could have heard you. You know your relationship with ... could go down the drain if someone found out. You know you're not allowed to go out with anyone in this town." Syaoran growled.

"It's not like you never did, remember Mi--"

Syaoran looked away. "Don't even mention her; she got Sakura hating me for years. And I found out she was just playing me to --" Syaoran looked at Eriol. "Weren't we talking about you and Tomoyo?"

"I thought I almost got you there." Eriol sighed. "I know it's against the customs, but I really like her. I really want to see her before Sakura's wedding. What if she randomly chose me? Then T- and I would be over."

"You're going out with her best friend behind her back."

"It's... not like I'm dating Sakura."

"But you know she likes you."

"So...? That doesn't mean I like her..."

"You could ruin a perfect friendship like that."

Eriol looked at Syaoran strangely. "When did you start worrying about Sakura? I thought you hated her."

Syaoran looked away. "H-hate is too strong. More like dislike. But I really don't want you to do something bad."

Eriol patted him on the shoulder. "I know you care about me; I know what I'm doing. If anyone asks about me and T- , we're just friends."

"Shh. If anyone heard you are going to be dead."

"Okay okay, I'll see you later. I have to see Tom-."

"Watch what you're saying."

"Thanks buddy, catch you later." Eriol waved and ran off.

...

"What was Eriol asking you about?" Sakura asked while eating her lunch.

"When?"

"In homeroom, I saw him whispering to you."

Tomoyo looked away. "N-nothing."

Sakura tried catching her eyes. "You sure?"

Tomoyo put on a small smile. "When did I ever lie to you?"

Sakura smiled widely. "Okay, I believe you."

Tomoyo looked away again. _I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to lie to you. I hope you forgive me._

Tomoyo suddenly got up and tried to sneak away.

Sakura caught her, unfortunately. "Where are you going?"

"I-I'm going to buy a drink. I'll be right back." And she zoomed away.

Sakura found her wallet on the floor. _How is she going to buy a drink without money?_

Sakura shrugged and ran to catch up with her friend.

...

Tomoyo ran up to the tree and there she saw Eriol. She hugged him from behind.

"Guess who?" She asked.

"Who else could it be?" Eriol turned around and hugged her tightly. "Did anyone follow you when you came?"

"I'm sure no one did." Tomoyo let go and sat down behind the tree. Eriol sat right next to her.

"So why did you ask me to come?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"I don't know if this is right..."

Eriol looked at her. "Why are you so worried?"

"You know this is against the customs of the town. We could receive severe punishment."

"But feelings come and we can't stop them."

"I know but ... Sakura really likes you."

"Sakura. Is that what you guys all care about?"

Tomoyo looked at him worryingly as Eriol turned away. "She's my best friend. I don't want to hurt her."

"And you don't care about my feelings?"

"I do but I have to care about Sakura's too. And what we're doing right now is just not right."

Eriol got up. "If you think this is not right, then let's break up."

"Shh... do you want to get in trouble? That's not what I mean. I really like you, and I'm willing to do anything for you. But Sakura's my best friend and nothing's going to change that."

Tomoyo was about to leave when Eriol held on to her wrist. "Okay, I'm sorry. I can't lose you that's why."

Tomoyo looked up at him. "I can't lose you either..."

...

Sakura searched the cafeteria and the school yard. She didn't see Tomoyo. Just then she bumped into Syaoran.

"Oh, I'm so-." She looked up.

"It's you!" They both said together.

Sakura stood up straight. "What are you doing here?"

"What are Y0U doing here?" Syaoran asked back.

"Anyone could walk here."

"Exactly."

Sakura looked around the place. "I don't have time to talk with you. Did you see Tomoyo?"

"Daidouji-san? She's --" Syaoran stopped. _She's probably with Eriol._

Sakura looked eager to know. "Where is she?"

Syaoran smirked. "She could be anywhere. I'm not telling you unless you go out with me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I'll find her myself." She looked around some more. She saw a girl with wavy raven hair behind a tree.

"I see her. Thanks for nothing, Li!" And she ran off.

"Holy crap, what if she finds out about Eri--" And he ran to catch Sakura.

"I think you got the wrong person, she can't be here." Syaoran laughed sheepishly as he walked fast to follow her pace.

"I'm sure that's Tomoyo. See, it is her." Sakura waved. "Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo turned around. _Sakura?_

"Hi Sakura."

She let out a sigh. "Hi, Tomoyo. I finally found you. You left your wallet und--" She noticed Eriol was there.

She blushed. "E-Eriol, what are you doing here?"

"I- I was t-talking..." He stuttered. _Make up a lie fast._

"He was talking with Tomoyo about you." Syaoran said coming out behind Eriol.

Eriol sighed. "Yeah, we were."

Sakura blushed. "A-about me?"

Tomoyo joined in. "Yeah, about you. You are just so cute. I've got to make more clothes for you. Come on, Sakura. What were you saying before?" And she pushed her off. Tomoyo glanced back at Eriol.

Eriol looked at Syaoran. "Where did you come from?"

Syaoran patted his back, "I was saving your butt right there. I saw Sakura and she spotted Tomoyo, you guys could have been discovered then I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose a friend."

"Man, you're the best friend anyone could ever have."

"And what did you say last time, huh?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. We're going to be late for class."

"I wasn't the one flirting."

Eriol slapped him playfully on the arm. "We were so not flirting."

...

"I never knew you and Eriol is that close." Sakura said slowly walking up the stairs.

Tomoyo was daydreaming.

Sakura waved her hand in front of her face. "Tomoyo?"

She still didn't answer. She shouted in her ear. "Tomoyo!"

"Huh?" And Tomoyo almost slipped. Sakura caught her just in time.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sakura. I was daydreaming. What were you saying?"

She sat down on the stairs.

"Are you and Eriol close?"

Tomoyo was startled. "W-why do you ask?"

Sakura puts her head in her lap. "Just wondering."

"Oh, Sakura." Tomoyo sits next to her. "Don't worry; Eriol and I are just friends. Nothing's between us." _Yeah right..._

Sakura sat up straight. "Really?"

"I would never lie to you." Tomoyo hugged her. "I would never lie." _I'm sorry Sakura._

Sakura got up. "Whatever's the problem, come to me. I would never let you down."

"Thanks Sakura. You're the best friend ever." _The more I don't want to lie to you._

"And for my upcoming wedding, I want you to be the maid of honor, hair dresser, make up artist and everything because on the most important day of my life, you have to be there."

Tomoyo gave a weak smile. "Wow... I'm that important."

"Of course. Sakura's best friend is very important."

"W-what if I lied to you about something big? Something's that's also very important to you?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looked up. "Hmmm... what would I do?" Sakura jumped and hugged Tomoyo. "All forgiven. And plus, you said you would never lie to me. I trust you, that's all that matters."

Tomoyo hugged Sakura back. "Right, best friends are supposed to be honest with each other..."

Sakura let go and eyed her. "Are you sure you didn't do anything like that?"

Tomoyo shook her head fiercely. "W-why would I do that?"

"I know right." Sakura smiled.

RiNGGG.

"Oh no. We have to get to class fast, many kids are going to go up and down the stairs now." Sakura shouted grabbing Tomoyo's hand.

Tomoyo sighed, _what am I to do?_

**AayMee: **What is Tomoyo to do? She's kind of betraying her friend, in a way. Going out with her best friend's crush. Why don't you read and find out? Soon it's going to be Sakura's wedding too. I wonder who it is going to be. It's kind of obvious. =P Review please if you have any comments. Even though, I've started on the third chapter, I could still use some suggestions for the rest of the story and maybe for the 3rd chapter too. And also, I like reading reviews, it gives me the 'feeling' (can't find the right word now) to continue writing.

Thank you for reading.


	3. The Real Thing Part 1

**AayMee: **I'm starting to run out of ideas. I have the plot but for details, it's kind of hard to do. Um... if you could please when you review I like to hear some ideas for this story or maybe my other ones too.

There might be some grammar and spelling mistakes because lately I couldn't put thoughts into words and since it's the summer I'm not doing any study that's what happens. I didn't see any of my friends the whole summer. That sucks you know? ;p

**Summary: **In the middle of an unknown forest was an unknown town. In there, the people had their own customs that everyone has to follow. This town was laid a curse which no one was ever to step out or into their town. In this town lived a girl who's almost up to the age of marrying. There was a specific they had to marry and it means to choose their spouse randomly. And it's a forever thing. What if this girl picked someone she hated and they are stuck together forever?

**Key:**

--- Flashback

"" Speech

_Italic_ Thought

( ) Me!

... Skip of scene

**Thank Yous:**

I must say I was really disappointed to find no one read my story... BUT it's okay. I know I'm still new at this. And on with the thank yous:

**twilight-star1: **It has so much dialogue because I usually talk a lot and I guess I made my characters just like me. =P

**sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: **Thank you for reading! I'm happy you actually liked it. x)

**Recap of last chapter:**

Tomoyo hugged Sakura back. "Right, best friends are supposed to be honest with each other..."

Sakura let go and eyed her. "Are you sure you didn't do anything like that?"

Tomoyo shook her head fiercely. "W-why would I do that?"

"I know right." Sakura smiled.

RiNGGG.

"Oh no. We have to get to class fast, many kids are going to go up and down the stairs now." Sakura shouted grabbing Tomoyo's hand.

Tomoyo sighed, _what am I to do?_

**Let's Get Married**

**Chapter Three: The Real Thing Part 1**

"It's funny when your face is postered all over town."

Tomoyo laughs, "I know, when it's my turn I think I'll feel the same way."

"I just hope all this is worth it at the end."

"I think it would. Just a few more days."

Sakura shivers. "How exactly do you pick, I usually don't care for the ceremonies so I missed most of them."

Tomoyo rubbed her chin. "I think you have to grab a random hand you dance with him. Everyone's masked there by the way. It's held in the Grand Ballroom."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Okay... that seems too... easy?

Tomoyo shrugged, "It is that easy. And I think after that you go to the church and you have the wedding. But even IF you don't go to the church, the person you danced with is your husband already."

Sakura groaned. "If I don't like the guy then I'll just run away."

Tomoyo giggled. "You wish."

Sakura sighed. "Remember the cherry blossom necklace that I wanted?"

Tomoyo nodded her head. "If someone gives that to me I'll love them forever."

Tomoyo smiled. "Eriol."

Sakura blushed.

Tomoyo sighs. _Even though she's my best friend, I really don't want Eriol to be the one. =x_

"Tomoyo, I don't know some things. If you marry the guy, where do you live?"

Tomoyo thinks again. "I think I read the rule book and it stated you live with the male family."

"R-really?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Why?"

Sakura sighs. "My mother is having a baby, and I need to take care of her."

"Oh yeah. It's okay, I guess I have time to go over and visit your mom and tell you the news."

"But you're not forever single; you're going to marry some day too."

Tomoyo stares into space. "Right, I'll marry too."

"Tomoyo, your birthday is coming in a few months, you should get ready too."

"Nah, yours is more important."

"Do you have a dream guy?"

Tomoyo looked up startled. "D-dream guy?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I have one."

Sakura smiles, "How's he like?"

"He's sweet, caring, understanding, romantic, everything I wanted in a guy."

Sakura beams. "That sounds like Eriol."

Tomoyo choked on her cup of tea. "E-eriol?"

"Yeah, he's like that to me too."

Tomoyo coughs. "S-sakura, I have some- something to tell you."

Sakura puts down her cup of tea. "Yes? Are you going to bring me to meet this guy?"

Tomoyo shakes her head. "It's not like that."

Sakura looks up and she looks like she's in deep thought. "Don't tell me, let me guess."

"I know! You like someone I know."

Tomoyo doesn't say anything but slowly nodded.

"Takashi?"

Tomoyo shakes her head.

"That can't be, Chiharu is married to him."

"Don't tell me Syaoran."

Tomoyo shakes her head yet again.

"Who would like him? He only likes sluts."

Tomoyo laughs sheepishly, "How about I just tell you?"

Sakura sighs, "I give up, tell me."

Tomoyo gulps. "It's E-"

The door swings open.

"Mother!"

Nadeshiko blushes, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Tomoyo said before Sakura could open her mouth to speak, "No, we were just discussing about Sakura's marriage."

Nadeshiko smiles, "Oh, I know how you guys are nervous, but it's time for dinner. Tomoyo, consider about staying for dinner?"

Tomoyo shakes her head, "No thank you, my mother told me to go home for dinner tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Sakura looks sad for a while she really wanted to know who her friend likes, "Okay, see you at school."

"Sorry Sakura."

...

"What were you and Tomoyo talking before?" Nadeshiko asked as she placed Sakura's bowl of rice in front of her.

"Nothing really, she was just about to tell me about who she likes."

"Oh, I'm sorry to ruin your conversation."

Sakura shakes her head. "It's okay; she didn't really want to tell me anyways, it was starting to look awkward."

"Sakura, do you like anyone?"

Sakura blushes. "Yeah, he's a guy from class."

"You- You're not dating are you?"

Sakura shakes her head again. "Nah, I know we're not allowed to."

"That's good... but if you really like him... you could bring him home and show him to me one day." Nadeshiko said with a wink.

Sakura laughed. "I don't think he feels the same way. I don't even know if he's going to be there with a flower."

"I wish you my best of luck."

"Thanks mother."

...

**. The Day Before the Wedding .**

"At least we have a reason for no school." Tomoyo laughs.

"It's weird; everyone stops themselves from doing their own whatsoever and comes to see MY birthday celebration." Sakura giggles. "It makes me feel so guilty."

Tomoyo brushed her long and wavy auburn sun-kissed brown hair. Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo smiled. "Nervous?"

"Never more in my whole life."

"You shouldn't, think about your future."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't want to know."

Tomoyo laughed. "You know I thought about it, I think a ballroom dress would suit this mood better."

Sakura turned her head and noticed Tomoyo was holding a bag.

Sakura raised a brow.

Tomoyo laughed. "Well, why don't you check it out for yourself?"

She stood up and reached into the bag.

And out came a pink dress.

"Wow..."

The dress was a halter one and layered. Underneath the layers was all white and on the top were see-through pink fabric (**AM:** I never listen to my sister talk about fabric. AHH, how I regret it =P and I'm not usually good at describing what's on my mind .. -.- sorry.) with cute like cherry blossoms here and there. It was slanted at the bottom. Inside the bag there was matching high heels.

"Tomoyo... you didn't have to..."

"But I insist," she was grinning from ear to ear.

Sakura smiled widely. "Thank you so much, I'll never forget you." And she reached to hug her tightly.

"You better not." And they giggled.

"Why don't you try it on?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay, I believe in you, I know you would never let me down."

_That was what I was afraid of... I rather you hate me._ Tomoyo smiled sadly.

"I can't believe it's almost here. Tomorrow's it." She breathed deeply.

"Don't worry so much... I'm sure everything's going to be okay."

Sakura smiled weakly, "I hope so..."

"Come on, Sakura, let's practice the dance." Tomoyo said as she put down the dress and the bag.

Sakura stood up, and sighed loudly. "Okay, here I come."

Tomoyo giggled. _I hope you forgive and forget._

"Okay, hold my hand with this hand and the other on my shoulder. I'm the guy you're the girl." Tomoyo said as she held Sakura's hand.

Sakura sighed. "If you asked me to cook something I could do that, but dancing... I just hope I don't step on the guy's foot." She laughed sheepishly.

"Try your best. Now move forward with your right foot then move forward with the other foot. Then you'll have to move backwards with your left foot then again with the right one. Move the left foot towards your left then the other one. Then move right foot to your right and repeat with the left. And after that sort of twirl a little so you'll be facing in another direction. (**AM:** Remember my horrible skills at describing? Sorry. =T) Good! So now just repeat like that."

Sakura sighed again, "I think I'm getting the hang of it. Forward, forward, backwards, backwards, left, left, right, right."

"Yeah, like that." Tomoyo smiled. "You're good at learning new stuff."

Sakura blushed. "Not really."

"Let's try some more." Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled. "Sure."

And they practiced some more.

**AayMee:** By the way they are at Sakura's house this whole chapter. I don't remember what that dance was, there were more steps. I like dancing but I don't know any dances. =P Weird right? Yup. Anyways, here's the deal, the next chapter would be about the Wedding, and it's really the wedding! Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Review and I'll love you _forever_! (=


	4. The Real Thing Part 2

**AayMee: **It's been how long since I worked on anything? Gosh, I'm really happy I actually could get back on track. To tell you the truth, I have a lot of school work to do and I have no time. But I really enjoyed writing this story.

**Summary: **In the middle of an unknown forest was an unknown town. In there, the people had their own customs that everyone has to follow. This town was laid a curse which no one was ever to step out or into their town. In this town lived a girl who's almost up to the age of marrying. There was a specific they had to marry and it means to choose their spouse randomly. And it's a forever thing. What if this girl picked someone she hated and they are stuck together forever?

**Key:**

--- Flashback

" " Speech

_Italic_ Thought

( ) Me!

… Skip of scene

**Thank Yous:**

**Firefly-the-Wolf:** Wells, it took a while for me to come up with the new chapter. But here it is. )

**Evil:** Thank for thinking that way. I think I could do so much better. I'm just very lazy.

**Andrew:** Okay... I know you so you don't count. (

**Ccs-sprinkler:** You WARN me? Lols, here. No more warning 

**BabyMelono0o:** HiYA. I'll do more from now on.

**Sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto: **you read every chapter of mine (

**Lovey-teti:** Thank you! I don't realize this was a unique story.

**Recap of last chapter:**

Sakura sighed again, "I think I'm getting the hang of it. Forward, forward, backwards, backwards, left, left, right, right."

"Yeah, like that." Tomoyo smiled. "You're good at learning new stuff."

Sakura blushed. "Not really."

"Let's try some more." Tomoyo said.

Sakura smiled. "Sure."

And they practiced some more.

---

**Let's Get Married**

**Chapter Four: The Real Thing Part 2**

It was finally here. The grand event of Sakura's life was finally here. All her life she dreamt and imagined what it was going to be like. It was here.

Sakura stepped forward on this platform. It was covered in maroon velvet and it was at the center of the town. People gathered around the platform and were eager to find out whom the groom of their sweet Sakura Kinomoto is going to be.

She was nervous. She looked around and tried to see who was there. Her mother stood in the front of the crowd and waved at her. She has this big smile on her face. It was like spelling out happiness.

Tomoyo was no where to be found in the crowd. Sakura looked around and tried very hard to spot the wavy raven haired girl who was so enthusiastic about the wedding. But she was not there. Sakura was very disappointed.

Sakura stood straight and tall in her new gown. She was shaking with anticipation and fear. But she was eager to find out who her love of her life would be. She walked towards the middle.

On the stage there was the Priest. He was in charge of all weddings. He looked at the Rule Book once more and recited to himself the rhyme of the wedding. The bells of the city rang. The ceremony was to begin.

…

Tomoyo pushed through the crowd and reached to the outside of the ring. She looked around for anyone following her. She realized everyone was paying attention to Sakura and debating who they thought was going to be her husband.

_I'm sorry Sakura._

Tomoyo walked into an alley between two stores. She peered into the darkness. She tried to make out a shape that was hidden there. Suddenly she felt something grabbed her arm. She let out a short sharp scream until her mouth was covered. She stared above her and realized it was only Eriol. She sighed with relief as he let go of her mouth.

"Eriol, I just wanted to tell you that…"

Tomoyo felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and soft lips pressed against hers. For a split second she did not understand what was happening. But when she returned to reality, she returned the kiss. She hugged him around his neck and kissed him passionately. Eriol soon stopped and held her soft pale cheeks.

"I have to do what I came here to do today. But I'll be sure I'm not going to be the one she's marrying today. Tomoyo, I'm going to make you mine forever."

Tomoyo never got the chance to say what she wanted to say in the first place. She turned to look as he went. He put on his mask and went up the stage. This has to gotten over with.

…

"Welcome all ladies and gentlemen of our beloved town. We all gather around here today for our own young Sakura Kinomoto's 16th birthday or as we called 'Day of Destination'. A young lad around her age would be chosen to wed this young lady and together will they both live their lives together happily ever after. We will now let this ceremony begin."

As soon as he said that, things flew every where. Confetti flew out of no where as though they were commanded to. Sakura looked around as many boys around her age came out. They all wore something different. All had a mask on and a flower tied around their wrist. She could not tell who was who. There was around 10-20 single boys around her age.

The Priest faced Sakura as he stared chanting something. Suddenly Sakura felt something lift her inside soul out. Or at least that's how she felt.

She felt a faint jab in her head and she shut her eyes in pain. She opened to see a vague image of her choosing someone. It seemed to be hinting something. She tried to move forward to see the male. But as she did that, she snapped back to reality. But she did take a glimpse of something.

She was on the ground holding her head. Everyone looked at her with concern yet they did not give a helping hand. Sakura assumed this happens to everyone and the hints were supposed to come.

The Priest did his last prayer and pushed Sakura towards the guys.

All the boys were lined up in front of Sakura horizontally. She assumed the vision was trying to hint something. She tried to remember what the thing that she took a glimpse of was. It was cherry blossom.

Now that she knows her clue, she immediately started off for her search. She stared down at each and every one of their wrists and looked at the flower. They were all cherry blossoms and occasionally a rose or dandelion (**A/N: **whoever that is, REALLY doesn't want to be married.). But as she looked up one thing caught her eye almost instantly.

It was not the flower on their wrists; it was one particular item hanging from one's neck. It was the pendant she liked from the antique shop, the one she wished a guy would get for her one day. She stepped forward and started running her fingers over the delicate stones.

The Priest cleared his throat. "The lady has chosen."

Sakura looked up in surprise. I chose? She looked at the people and the Priest. They seemed to be saying something within their eyes.

She turned back to the guys. They took steps backwards and the guy with the cherry blossom pendant held out one hand while the other hand behind his back. He bowed and seemed to be asking for a dance.

Sakura clumsily bowed and put her own hand in his. His warm hand seemed to overtake hers and the music started playing.

Thoughts ran across Sakura's head. She did not understand. This was it? This was what she was waiting for all her life? For only around 20-30 minutes, the love of her life was chosen?

The gentleman in front of her seemed to have a small smile on his face. Under the mask, Sakura could not make out who he was. But he seemed so familiar.

Sakura stared at him as they gracefully danced. The dance seemed to be so natural for them; nobody has stepped on anyone's toes yet.

Sakura started asking, "Who are you really?"

The boy smiled as they twirled. He does not give her an answer and instead they do a one last spin and he lets go and walks away.

Sakura stood there staring at the man she had just married and she wondered who he was.

_That smile, so familiar yet so distant. Who was he?_

The ceremony was over. The real thing starts now.

…

Sakura sat in the white cushioned stool and stared at the mirror in front of her. She was so confused. She had just married and it was supposed to be the biggest thing that could happen to a sixteen year old. But she was neither excited nor nervous. Just confused.

Tomoyo ran in with her camera in one hand and a shopping bag in another.

"Tomoyo! I couldn't find you before in the crowd."

_Think Tomoyo, think. _Tomoyo put down her camera as she tried to catch her breath. "I was… making changes in your dress. Yeah…"

Sakura smiled, "You didn't have to. It was perfect the way it was before."

Tomoyo sat down next to her as she took out the wedding dress. "How was the ceremony?"

Sakura's smile almost instantly went away. "I'm confused…"

"Why would you be? You have to tell me how it went."

Sakura shook her head. "It was just that, all my life I looked forward to this day… but I realized it was so short and it was so predictable. It was like I know what's going to happen next."

"If you did you wouldn't be having this ceremony today, you probably would have chose what you wanted instead."

"No, I mean like… it was kind of too easy and too fast like I had no choice in whom I really liked. I tried so hard to figure out who that guy was."

"He must have appealed to you if you chose him." Tomoyo got up and started to unpin Sakura's hair.

"He had on his neck the cherry blossom pendant I wanted for the longest of times."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura through the reflection of the mirror. "Did he really? Sakura, then he really likes you a lot."

Sakura's head sunk. "The problem is I don't even know who he is."

Tomoyo took out the pins in her mouth, "It's okay; in the end, they all live happily together."

"I'm just not that sure anymore."

…

Sakura stood in the church door. Tomoyo was behind her reminding her how to keep a straight face. Sakura was not paying much attention. She had too much going through her head and her heart was pounding. She was too nervous to even move.

Suddenly the doors of the church opened. Bells were ringing, chimes were sounding. She had no choice but to proceed. She took tiny steps and saw all the people in the town fit into the church. She noticed at the alter was this one man still with the mask on and the Priest now standing in front of everyone and reciting these church rhymes.

Sakura almost tripped over her wedding gown but stood firmly on the ground afterwards. She noticed the guy did not look at her once. He seemed to be calm for a situation like this.

She stood there in front of the Priest, next to her husband-to-be and all the townspeople behind her. Tomoyo on the side gave her a supporting smile. She breathed deeply and said "I do" after the wedding vows.

But when the man in the mask said "I do", his voice instantly gave himself away.

Sakura did the fastest turn of one's head and stared at the guy. She did not believe this.

"It's Y0U." She did the quickest snatch of the mask. The strings snapped off.

His brown chocolaty eyes stared back at the emerald beauty who was now burned with anger.

She did not believe who she was seeing in front of her. She instantly right after yelling at him, she ran out of the church.

She cursed as she left. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She did not understand any of this and she was too confused to go on with the rest of the wedding.

Out of everyone it was him. The one whom she hated all along. **Syaoran.**

**AayMee:** HiYA. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to write it. Ideas are coming out of my head again once again. Wow, I had a writer's block for like 1 year. I think that was too long. Wells, my stories weren't all the great anyways. LOL. I hope those who support me would continue reading my story.


End file.
